Original Archmage
The Original Archmage is the first Archmage and the primary antagonist of the Corruption Chaos Universe, along with his prisoner, Nothing. Temp Canon-In the Beginning In the beginning, when the Universe was created; a singular being was also created to guard its boundaries to prevent the sentience of the Void, known as Nothing, from encroaching upon the Universe. This being came to be known as The Original Archmage, or The Original One. He had many a fight with Nothing and this left scars on the Universe that are still visible today and those points are where Nothing continues to try and gain access to our dimension from. The Original Archmage ruled for many millenia, but after the creation of life; he needed some subordinates to help him govern the realms of Life, Death and Afterlife. Temp Canon-Birth of the Three Seeing he needed some subordinates to manage his creations, The Original Archmage created three more Archmages to watch over the three realms. The King was created to watch over the realm of Life; Mept the Light Lord was created to watch over the Afterlife and Temp the Dark Lord was created to watch over Death. Temp Canon-The Eternals The Original Archmage was present when the Eternals first manifested. He was unable to communicate to any degree of usefulness with them as they had already seen the seeds of Nothing's corruption within him. Temp Canon-Corruption Over time The Original Archmage's battles with Nothing grew more frequent, each one tearing out one more small piece of his soul. Eventually Nothing managed to weaken him enough to possess The Original Archmage. Unfortunately for Nothing, it underestimated The Original Archmage's power and was exorcised from his body, this left both of them weakened: The Original Archmage was corrupted by a part of Nothing that had been deposited inside him and Nothing returned to the Void to reconstitute itself after leaving a part inside the Original Archmage. Temp Canon-The Sealing Eventually, The Original Archmage's corruption grew too strong for even him to overcome and he was consumed by Nothing. He started spreading the Void throughout our universe, unbeknownst to the other three Archmages who were busy destroying these Void Patches. One day, The Original Archmage was caught by The King spreading the Void but he fled to avoid capture. The King, seeing his friend and creator utterly consumed by Nothing, decided something would have to be done. He consulted his fellow Archmages, who both agreed. They sought out the enigmatic Dark Jailer, a Mortal whose power had grown to rival that of the Archmages themselves, and he agreed to help them seal away The Original Archmage. After a lengthy battle between all four Archmages, the Original Archmage was defeated and the Dark Jailer stepped in to seal him away in the Void, where he would stay for the rest of eternity. Temp Canon-The Search Begins Hearing of The King's new idea of Lieutenants, The Original Archmage decided to search the Void to see if he could find any for himself, but decided to make some when no suitable candidates were found. Temp Canon-The Null Emissary The first Lieutenant that The Original Archmage fashioned out of the Void was to counter Umbra, Lux and Colt. This Lieutenant, that The Original Archmage named Facade, due to his ability to change attack style and even personality, could gain super strength to counter Lux's, super agility to counter Colt's and super Intelligence to counter Umbra's. Proud with his creation, The Original Archmage bound it to him through the use of his Seal and some complex Void Magic he had learned from some of the other denizens and Facade became the first Lieutenant of the Void. Temp Canon-The Void Mage After Facade was created, The Original Archmage created another Lieutenant. This one was to counter the magical knowledge and prowess of Shadow and Aegis. This time, The Original Archmage poured a copious amount of Void Energy into the Lieutenant, which he named Nihilus, in the hope that he would learn to control it. And learn he did, soon becoming able to control denizens of the Void itself. Proud of his second creation, the Original Archmage bound it to him through the use of his Seal and some complex Void Magic and Nihilus became the second Lieutenant of the Void. Temp Canon-Machinations In the time while the other Archmages created their Council of Demons, The Original Archmage sensed that Nothing was biding its time, waiting for a good point to strike. Communing with his charge, The Original Archmage learnt of his plans and decided to help strike down the Archmages and their Eternals. He told Facade and Nihilus of their plans and they agreed. Afterwards, they simply joined Nothing in waiting for the perfect time to strike. Temp Canon-Overwhelming Odds Now came the chance. The Original Archmage followed Nothing and his forces that the Original Archmage made, called 'Void Angels', through a weakness in the barrier at the Shattered Ground. From there, they stormed the Overworld, The Original Archmage setting his sights on the three he created. A massive battle broke out between the four Archmages until Nothing decided to join in himself, granting a huge advantage to the side of the Void. However, Mortis, Memoria and Ouroboros appeared in their Eternal form, to push back Nothing and his forces. The battle had only just begun. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld The Original Archmage engaged his three creations in battle, while the Eternals attacked Nothing. The King, however, had grown in power to compensate for the Original Archmage's sealing and the Original Archmage found himself swiftly outfought. The battle was by no means as great as the one raging between the Eternals, and the combatants had to be careful to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Eventually the forces of the Void were driven back and re-sealed by the Dark Jailer, putting the battle to an end. Appearance The Original Archmage is a very regal looking humanoid. He has blonde hair but that is hidden under his golden helmet and he has bright blue eyes. He wears azure-blue robes that flow down to the ground and his wand is a long gold rod with an azure sphere at the top of it. His armour is gold with azure streaks down it and it has the Void Seal engraved on the breastplate. Personality The Original One used to be a kind and caring being, not unlike The King, however he was corrupted by the Void and so was his personality. He became arrogant and rude but gained much cunning and slyness with this. Abilities Q: Void Call. Calls upon the power of the Void. Can do absolutely anything. (For a full list click here). Costs a random number of Void Charges between 0 and 1000. If the Void Charge cost decided upon is greater than the number of void charges OA has, the ability does not happen and goes on cooldown, although that is halved. W: Barrier of Nothing. Creates an impassable blockade for both teams in an AoE. A certain number of blockades can be up at once and after that number is exceeded, the oldest blockade is removed. The Void Charge cost starts at 200 and increases by 200 for every other blockade currently on the map E: Interstice. Damages an enemy based on how far away they are from OA. Takes Void Charges equal to the distance they were away when the ability was cast. D: Healing Rift. Channels and saps 10 Void Charges every 0.5 seconds to triple OA’s health regeneration. F: Gathering Void. Passive. OA gains 1 Void Charge for every point of damage he gives with his regular right click attack to an enemy hero or creep. Anything that would normally cost mana, costs Void Charges instead. R: Infinite Cataclysm. Channels while doing extremely fast ticking damage to every player on the enemy team. This is pure damage and ticks for 1 damage every 0.01 seconds. Takes 50 Void Charges every second. Scepter: Now takes 35 Void Charges per second. Category:Temp